End of the World
by Gottin des Todes
Summary: The year is AC199 and the Gundam pilots are living a peaceful life for the time being. But it begins to change when they are all plagued by strange dreams that don't make any sense to them. Chapter 3 should be up soon.
1. The Dreams

Duo walked upon the streets of a destroyed city. Chunks of cement, shards of glass, and pieces of twisted metal were thrown all over the place. Duo kept walking. His only desire was to get out of this destroyed place. As he walked farther and farther, the land around him got worse. After twenty minutes, he came up to a bridge. It was the only thing that was still intact in the area. Duo crossed the bridge.  
  
When Duo got acrossed the bridge, he soon discovered that this side of the river was much worse than the other side. There were still buildings standing on this side but fires were burning everywhere. The smell of burnt wood and flesh filled the air. He felt nauseated. Duo wanted to just turn around and go back to his house but his legs wouldn't listen to what his brain trying to tell them to do. It was like his body was being controlled by some outside force. He kept walking until he suddenly turned down an alley. The alley had a warm glow coming from the end of it. Duo walked towards the light. He reached the end of the alley to find there is another alley off of it. This alley was brighter and he could hear low chanting in the background. His feet started to walk down to the other end of the alley. As he neared the end of the alley, the chanting grew louder and the glowing light turned menacing and evil.  
  
He reached the end and his feet stopped. Duo heard the chanting better. It was in Latin. Duo was curious of who had survived whatever had happened to cause all the death and destruction in this city. Duo quietly peeked around so not to disturb these people. What he saw shocked him. There were monsters of all sorts. All of them were hideous and deformed. The monsters were doing the chanting. Standing in front of the monsters was a tall creature that appeared to the man but he had horns, from the waist down was the body of an animal that had hoofed feet. "Duo Maxwell," the half man creature spoke. When the thing spoke, it rattled the remaining windows, and the buildings. "Step out from behind the building and show yourself to us." Duo found himself stepping out from behind the building. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't stop his feet. "Ha, you are the one they call the God of Death. You are just a puny human. We will kill you like an annoying little bug," the thing says and then shouts, "We will rule the world." The crowd started to cheer.  
  
Duo sat up in bed breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
  
  
Duo moved his long brown braid out of the way. He reached for the box of Lucky Charms that was basically empty, and poured the rest into a bowl. He pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and filled the bowl. After he put the milk back, Duo sat down at the table with his bowl of Lucky Charms, a spoon, and the comic page of the newspaper. Duo sat there, deep in thought, staring off in the bowl while playing with his cereal.  
  
"Maxwell," a voice spoke up, "What's wrong? You aren't eating." Duo looked up as Wufei spoke to him.  
  
Duo looked down at his bowl of cereal, which more of it was on the table than in the bowl and his stomach, and looked back at Wufei. "Oh, I am not really that hungry," Duo replied looking at Wufei but still playing with his cereal.  
  
Wufei sits down at the table acrossed from Duo and steals the paper away from him and turns to the front page. Still looking and reading the paper Wufei says, "It's not like you to not want to eat, Duo."  
  
Duo looks up, "Well I am just thinking about this odd dream I had. It was very strange."  
  
"What happened in your strange dream Duo?" Wufei asked still reading his newspaper.  
  
"I know you don't care but I will tell you, so you can tell me what you think about it. I was walking down this road," Duo looks over at Wufei and sees that he isn't too interested in what he was saying. After Duo sees that he isn't to sure if he should go on. So he just stops talking.  
  
After a few seconds, Wufei puts down the paper and looks at Duo, who is playing with the end of his braid. "Duo, that's one strange dream," Wufei says sarcastically. Then he continues, "Duo continue. I am listening."  
  
Duo was shocked. Wufei never seemed to listen to him but now Wufei was giving him his undivided attention, very odd. "Well, I was walking down a street of a city that was destroyed…" Duo starts till he was interrupted.  
  
A tall, blonde haired man walks into the room. He sleepily rubs his eyes and then walks to the table. He plops down in the chair by Wufei. Then the man loudly yawns.  
  
The two already sitting at the table look at the new comer. Wufei raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "Milliardo, didn't get enough sleep?" The blonde shook his head. "Did you have an odd dream too?" Wufei asks Milliardo.  
  
Milliardo looks at him with his long blonde bangs falling in front of his blue eyes. "Yes I did have a strange dream. You said too, so who else had on?" Milliardo asks.  
  
"Well, Duo had one that he was trying to tell me when you came in and I also had on," Wufei told the blonde. Milliardo and Duo glanced at each other and then back at Wufei. Duo was confused. 'How much stranger will today get?' Duo wondered. Three of the six people who lived at the house had an odd dream, and Wufei was actually admitting to it. He could see Milliardo speaking to him about a dream but not Wufei.  
  
The only person Wufei spoke to was Milliardo. He never trusted, let alone talked to Duo or any of the other guys except Milliardo and Heero. 'Wow, maybe Wufei is finally becoming more human since the war is over,' Duo thought.  
  
"So who is going to speak first?" Milliardo asked. He picked up the paper and flips to where the international new page. He skims through the headlines of the page and looks at the byline. Relieved he turns to the last page and looks to the weather. Another stormy day ahead of them.  
  
Wufei looks at Duo and gives him a little smile, and says, "Duo, why don't you continue? Since you were interrupted."  
  
Duo lightens up a little bit because anyone that got a smile from Wufei should be happier from before. Wufei never smiles and if he did it had one of two possible reason, one, he was going to help a weak person, and two, he was going to kill a weak person, and the smiles were more of a smirk than anything else. But this wasn't either of them. This was actually a kind smile. Duo felt lucky. Then the braided boy told his dream to his audience. The two listened until he was done with his tale. Afterwards, the two just looked at him shocked. Duo looked back and forth between the two. "What? Why are you looking at me that way? Wufei? Milliardo?" Duo asked after not being able to determine what the looks meant.  
  
"Well," Milliardo starts, "I had a dream that had a woman and she was fighting monsters. The monsters you described from your dream Duo." The other two gave him a look telling him to continue with the description of the dream.  
  
There was a woman that had a group of people walking with her. There was a light wind that blew around the group's cloaks and trench coats. The woman's dark black hair with a tint of red and her long black trench coat blew behind her in the wind.  
  
When the trench coat moved it revealed an arsenal that was hidden beneath her coat. It was full of flasks of water, crosses, guns, bullets, and various other things. Milliardo watched the odd group through the dream. He watched them walk a street. He heard a noise from the rooftop. He turned his head to look at the thing that made the noise.  
  
There was a group of people standing on the top of the roof. They were very evil looking people. They were all dressed in black. Their faces showed no emotion. They stood menacingly over the street below.  
  
When Milliardo looked back down at what he guessed was the good guys, he saw that a few were gone but in their place it seemed to be large wolf-like creatures walking with them. They walked on all fours. Their fur was all shades of brown and even one with black.  
  
The woman turned around to look at her allies. She spoke to them but Milliardo didn't know what she was saying. He was to far away to hear and he had a feeling that she wasn't speaking loudly. Milliardo saw a big cross that was wrapped in cloth on the woman's back. It was about six feet long and about three feet wide. Milliardo looked back to the rooftop to where he had seen the sinister looking people. The people were gone. It seemed like they just disappeared. He then looked back at the "good guys". He saw the wolves' ears perk up and then they folded back against their fur-covered head. The wolves barred their teeth. Then the sinister group leapt down to the ground in front of them. The two groups started to fight. He heard a howl and then a scream. Milliardo woke up but after he seen more monsters come and fight.  
  
  
  
Duo nodded his head after Milliardo told about his dream. "That is an odd dream, especially for you," Duo said getting back to his normal happy self. But there was something in his eyes that made him seem like he was excited about something.  
  
Milliardo nodded his head. Then, as if on cue, Milliardo and Duo turned to Wufei. "Now, why don't you tell us about your dream."  
  
  
  
Wufei was standing in an alley that led to a bigger road. They sky was getting dark with storm clouds. He then heard hurried footsteps running on the main street coming closer and closer to him with every pounding footstep. The steps slowed as they came nearer. They stopped in front of the alley Wufei was in. Wufei slunk into the shadows that were in the alley. There were two men, a wolf-like creature and a few horribly deformed people. The deformed people looked as if they were living corpses. They looked like they were decaying but the thing was, they were walking.  
  
"Where did she go?" one of the men said. He had dark eyes and dark brown shoulder-length hair.  
  
Another person in the group asked, "What does she look like? I don't remember. And why are we looking for her? Why does Lucifer want her?"  
  
"She has very strong powers," the man said. Those words were the only words he spoke. The man looked around slowly as if to take everything in. He bent down to the ground. When he stands back up, he has a long pure white feather in his hand.  
  
"Damn it. She already sprouted," the man mumbled to himself. "We need to find her quickly. Before the other finds her," he said louder for his group to hear. The group then ran off.  
  
A creepy feeling came over Wufei. He had no clue what to think. All he knew is that there are questions that he wanted answers for. Some of the questions were about this girl they were looking for, why the feather was important, and who was this other, that they were scared that the other would find the girl. He decided that he would follow them to see if he would get the answers that he wanted. They walked the street quickly. They were basically jogging down the street.  
  
They leader of the group skid to a stop. He bent over and picked up another feather. He then looked up and around. He then spotted another feather. He jogged in that direction. He found feather after feather. Then the man started running. He ran quicker than Wufei has ever seen anybody run before. Wufei tried to keep up with them but he couldn't.  
  
Even the decaying creatures were faster than he was. The only way Wufei stayed on their trail was also by following the trail of feathers. Rain started to fall from the dark clouds above. Lightning streaked against darkening sky. Sharp wind started to blow the rain at an angle that rain doesn't usually come down in.  
  
Wufei kept running even with hard raindrops pelting his face. The day slowly turned into a false night. The feathers glittered in the night. He then heard a person say, "What ever you do, don't kill her. Go for the wings." The voice was that of the leader of the group he was following.  
  
Then there was a sound of a woman crying out. Wufei tried to run faster. He finally cleared the last set that was on the street he was running on. When he got around the buildings, he saw the group he was following. They were standing around a huddled heap on the ground. They were standing around it except they were not blocking his  
  
view. He saw long white wings, but they weren't like the feathers that were showing his way. The wings were streaked with blood. There were also cuts in the wings. Blue and silver hair went every which way. The girl's head was on the ground, but then she looked up. She saw him. She looked at him with pleading eyes. She then mouthed the words, 'Please, help me." That was the end of Wufei's dream.  
  
  
  
Later that day, the guys shared their dreams with the other three living with them and found out that they had similar dreams. The other three didn't think anything of them. Heero didn't seem to care, Quatre just thought the dreams were caused by the war that they used to fight in. Killing people cause stress and tension. Quatre reads about dreams, the meanings and causes. He told Duo, Milliardo, and Wufei that the dreams were caused by something they all seen or done. Trowa believed in anything that Quatre says so he didn't so he didn't believe the others when they were saying that there was just more than just dreams.  
  
The dreams kept coming back nigh after night to Duo, Milliardo, and Wufei. The three believed that the dreams meant something else because they kept coming back night after night. Each of the dreams tied in with one another and each was intense in their own way. Each dream usually had the same characters. They were demons that were in  
  
Duo's first dream, the two groups of attackers, and the group of soldiers leaders that were leaded by the woman that first appeared in Milliardo's dream, and the angel from Wufei's dream. These characters stayed in the dreams until one day.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Please review. This chapter isn't new, I just went through and changed some of my mistakes. Chapter 2 should be done and posted soon, sorry for those who have waited so long for an update. 


	2. The Storm

Duo stood outside on the porch watching the thunderstorm as he thought. He found himself thinking much more lately than he ever did, and most of these thoughts were about the dreams that he and the others were having. Duo wished that he knew why they are having the dreams and why the dreams were eerily tying in with one another but the only reason that seemed to explain it was the one Quatre had given.  
  
Duo leaned against the railing putting his head in his hands. 'Quatre may be right. But for some reason I think there is something more to it. But what? The ultimate fight between good and evil? Those are just crazy thoughts and even I know it. That kind of thing only happens in movies and anime,' Duo thought to himself. He took in a breath and sighed heavily.  
  
Lightning flashed and brightened the night's dark stormy sky while thunder tailed shortly behind it. The door that opened up onto the porch opened and then the wind blew it shut against the frame. Duo jumped. He quickly turned around and found himself face to face with a woman.  
  
"You scared me!" Duo quietly told the person as his braid flew in the wind.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just woke up and didn't see you in bed, and I was worried. The guys told me that you weren't acting your normal self and since I have been here I have noticed that, too," the woman said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Hilde, honey, I am fine," Duo said. He leaned over and gave the short woman a kiss on the lips.  
  
She shook her head and gave him a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "Duo, there is something wrong, I can tell. We have been together for four years now, so I think I would be able to tell. Besides, if everything was all right then you would be up in your bed sleeping now," she said and then looked up into his dark blue eyes.  
  
He was much different now than he was even two years ago. He had sprouted up nine inches in them two years. Also in that time, he lost the childish look that he had once had and now he looks more like a grown adult. A part of that is due to the fact that he had developed more muscle, which had resulted in his nearly daily ritual of exercising. There are some things that always stays the same in a person no matter how much time has passed and for Duo is his personality, even though he now shows more than one emotion he is still as happy and hyper, and his craving for food.  
  
"The guys say that you have been having 'weird' dreams. Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Duo took his eyes away from the storm and looked down at the black haired woman that was in his arms. "So they told you about the dreams?" Duo smiled, "Why wouldn't they tell you? You probably noticed that something was different any ways and asked them what is wrong." She nodded her head. He looked back at the storm. The flashes of lightning were coming less and less so the storm was dying out. So maybe now he would be able to actually go to sleep.  
  
"Duo, what are the dreams about?" Hilde quietly asked. Duo came out of his thoughts then. He inhaled deeply and let it all out in one heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, honey, they aren't the most pleasant of dreams. Just full of monsters and killing."  
  
"So they are basically nightmares."  
  
Duo nodded his head, "Yeah. Basically. But I have them every night. I don't know. Maybe I am just going crazy."  
  
Hilde put her arm around Duo's neck and pulled him down to her level. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I don't think you are going crazy. The nightmares are probably from you being in the wars."  
  
Duo shook his head sending his braid around making it hit Hilde. He chuckled a little. "You know what that is the same thing that Quatre told us."  
  
Hilde raised an eyebrow, and then questioned Duo, "Us?"  
  
"Milliardo and Wufei are also having dreams, too."  
  
She looked at him with worry written all over her face. "Maybe you should go see a psychiatrist."  
  
He shook his head again. "I am not going to spend my money to go see a shrink. He would probably lock me in a fucking asylum if I told him that I was a gundam pilot and actually believed that I was the 'God of Death' or as I preferred a shinigami. Plus he would tell me the same damn thing that everyone else is telling me. And another thing, I have better things to spend my money on like video games, or something to go in our gym."  
  
"It almost seems like you want to believe that these dreams mean something else. Like monsters will be attacking the world or something. And that you will have to save every one." Duo shrugged. She then put a finger on his lips, "And didn't I tell you once that I wouldn't kiss that mouth if those kind of words keep coming out of it?"  
  
Duo got an evil smile on his face. "You know that you would still kiss me even if I had the worst language out of all the people living. You can't resist me." He picked her up, and began to kiss her as he walked up the stairs to his room. He broke the kiss and threw her gently on the bed. They began to make love soon after that. 


End file.
